


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, OOC, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Yosuke needed was some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while back, and figured I should post it! It probably sucks, but I hope you enjoy:)!

A cool breeze blew through the partially cracked window. The icy wind penetrated Yosuke's thin white pajama shirt. He shivered, and not just because of the cold weather. He was nervous. Overwhelmingly nervous, due to his current predicament. He was sobbing uncontrollably as he was being held by two strong arms. He gazed upwards to look at the man that was currently embracing him. It was his best friend, Yu. The grey haired boy was gazing down at him, eyes filled with concern. His beautiful metallic orbs were illuminated by the moonlight seeping from his open window. A light pink dusted his cheeks as a frown tugged at his beautiful lips. Their faces were close, and it seemed that Yu's face was drawing in closer. Yosuke noticed this and quickly tilted his head away, due to his embarrassment. How did he get himself in this situation? In the arms of his beautiful best friend. Maybe something more. And then, a wave of knowledge washed over him as he remembered  
///  
He was in his room moping again. Like most teenagers do. It was one of those nights where he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep, and he knew exactly why. But it was something he still didn't want to admit to himself. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to gain any warmth. He started to shiver as he cursed the cold weather and proceeded to burry himself in his warm comforter. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments hoping for his thoughts about a certain silver haired male would go away. Knowing that this was foolish and wouldn't work he attempted to reach for his phone on his night stand, without having to move from the warmth of his blankets. After a few moments of struggling, he finally got it and quickly unlocked the device to check if anyone had tried to text him. The bright phone light shone in his face as winced and squinted to read the screen. A blank wallpaper was displayed along with the time '12:06am'. A wry smile appeared on his face as he chuckled 'well, at least I don't have school tomorrow' he thought to himself. It was a Saturday. Yosuke was lucky tonight, unlike the other school nights that plagued him with insomnia and forced him to go to school the next day in a grumpy mood. After a few moments he sat up and gazed out of his window. A light snow was falling from the night sky. He made a face of slight annoyance when he saw the weather. Normally he would've enjoyed the winter, but not now, definitely not now. Spring was just around the corner, and as soon as spring hit His dear partner would be leaving back to the big city. Sure they could call, text, and maybe write to each other. But, wouldn't be the same. What if Yu made new friends? What if he found a new partner? What if he forgot all about Yosuke? The thought of this made something in Yosuke's chest hurt. But he quickly disregarded the feeling as something else. After a few more moments of staring at the wall and thinking of more depressing thoughts, something hit him. Why was he so upset about Yu leaving. Sure it was normal to be sad about the loss of your best friend. But this, this was more. Yosuke felt as if his heart were breaking at the thought of his dear partner forgetting him. That was when he finally came to the realization that he had feelings for the silver haired boy. He liked him, a lot. But this realization caused Yosuke to feel wave of insecurity . Would Yu be disgusted by Yosuke's new found feelings? Would he never want to speak with him again? The thought of this made Yosuke shudder. But then, what if Yu felt the same way? What if it was mutual? 'I have to tell him' Yosuke thought to himself 'I have to tell him before he leaves'. And with that he decided to call the silver haired teen. He unlocked his phone, the screen was still displayed blank with the new time '12:31am'. Yosuke proceeded to go to his contacts as he scrolled until he saw Yu's name. His thumb hovered over the 'call' option. 'Shit, what should I do? Maybe he'll think this is weird' he thought as he started to shiver from the cold. As soon as he pressed the 'call' button he immediately regretted it. He played with the flimsy material of his sweat pants as he waited for his best friend to answer. It rang about five times, which seemed like an eternity to Yosuke, until someone finally picked up on the other line. "Y-yosuke? Why are you calling so late?" Yu asked, seeming genuinely confused on the other line. His voice seemed groggy and Yosuke could tell that his call had woken his dear partner up. "Um, well..." Yosuke was feeling a lot less confident then he did a few moments ago. "Yosuke? Is something wrong?" Yu asked, obviously concerned. The nervous teen gulped as he tried to think of the right words to say." Hey um, can I come over?!" Yosuke asked, so nervous he was almost yelling. "This late? Yeah sure, I'll be waiting." And with that Yu hung up. Yosuke quickly darted up from his sitting position and searched for some sort of jacket to cover his bare shoulders. Finally, settling on a random hoodie, he stuffed his phone in his pocket and dashed out the door to find his bike and race to his best friends house.  
///  
Finally, after peddling through freezing weather and light snow, he found himself standing at the door to Yu's home. Just as he was about to call Yu to let him know that he was here, the door swung open, and there stood the silver haired teen, clad in a long sleeve and sweatpants. Yu quietly dragged Yosuke up into his room as they avoided trying to wake his younger sibling. As soon as they stepped in the taller boys room, Yousuke couldn't handle it anymore. He burst out into tears. He titled his head down to avoid being seen by his best friend, afraid of what he would say. After a moment of silence and no movement, Yosuke was about to open his mouth to say why he came, but he was quickly halted to a stop, when he felt two strong arms embrace him. Yosuke simply leaned his head against the males chest and started to cry.  
///  
His faced was flushed as he kept it tilted away from the tall male as he attempted to hide his blush. "Aren't you cold?" Yu asked, looking down at Yosuke's poor choice of apparel for a cold winter night. Yosuke looked down at his clothes, he was wearing a loose tank top, some sweats, and an unzipped orange hoodie. The fawn haired boy didn't reply. He only started down at his feet in embarrassment. Suddenly, he felt warmth being removed from his back as Yu withdrew his hands and walked towards his futon. He plopped down on the cushion and patted the spot next to him "So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong? Or did you just come here to cry?" He asked with a small smirk. "What, no! I'm not here to just cry! I'm not some dumb girl." Yosuke said, (more like yelled) embarrassment evident on his blushing face.."I was only joking, no need to get so defensive. Now come over here and tell me what's bothering you." The silver haired teen said, with that same smile still plastered onto his face. A frown tugged at Yosuke's lips as he reluctantly walked towards Yu, and sat down next to him. Yu's metallic eyes traced Yosuke's face with a look of concern. "You haven't been sleeping well have you?" The tall teen asked, noticing the dark circles under Yosuke's eyes. "N-no, I haven't." Yosuke was starting to feel reluctant. He felt like he wouldn't be able to tell Yu the reason why he came here tonight. Then suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as he was pulled into another embrace. His face was once again pressed against the taller boys chest, and Yu's head rested on top of his. "Sleep here tonight. " he said as he rubbed Yosuke's back affectionately. "Wait, what? Are you su-" he was cut off as a pair of lips lightly landed on his. It was a soft sweet peck. Yosime sat there, frozen. He was unable to react, or, more like he didn't know how. Yu deepend the kiss by facing Yosuke and placing his hands on the shorter boys hips. Yu slowly ran his tongue on Yosuke's bottom lip, asking for permission. It finally dawned on the shorter teen that the boy of his dreams was kissing him, and he obediently opened his mouth. Yu pulled Yosuke onto his lap so that he could straddle him, as he proceeded to dart his tongue into the brunettes mouth. Unfortunately, just as things were starting to heat up, Yu pulled away. He rested his forehead on Yosuke's as he stared into his brown eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't stop me." He said smiling. Yosuke was still in shock. 'Did that really just happen? Did he just kiss me?' Yosuke's face felt hot from the kiss ,and from their current position. "I really liked that." Yosuke said, as he pushed Yu onto his bed, so that he was laying flat on his back with Yosuke on top of him. "I came here to tell you that I really, really like you. In fact, I have ever since we first met. I just recently admitted it to myself. I've been so upset lately, because you're leaving in the spring, and I'm worried you'll forget about me." Yu started up at the boy in shock. Forget about Yosuke? How could he? "Yosuke, I promise I'll never forget about you. You're my best friend, and I was hoping maybe we could be something more. Would you be okay with that?" Yu asked, wrapping his arms around the shorter teens waist. Yosuke smiled "I'd love that. Thanks, partner." And with that he nuzzled his face into his the taller teens neck. Yu put his hand in Yosuke's fawn hair and massaged his scalp. "I promise I'll visit as much as I can. We can text and call, maybe I'll even write you, just to be extra romantic. How's that sound?" But all Yu heard in response were soft snores. Yu smiled, and pecked the the fawns forehead, as he closed his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh.... This sucks. But awayway, thanks for reading!


End file.
